Songs of the Horsemen
by MerlinWinchestr
Summary: A collection of stories from the lives of the Horsemen based around the lyrics to songs. All rated T or below, warnings before each story. 1: I'd Come for You. Daniel/Henley.


**Hello all! This little collection is something I've been considering doing for a long time, but have never actually had the inspiration to do until now. The basic concept of this is literally just taking different songs that scream _Now You See Me_ and writing a fic based around the song. I've seen these done in a few other fandoms and I personally love them and have always wanted to try it out, but have always been afraid because I love music and don't want to ruin the songs or the show. But I'm stepping out and trying it. This collection will be updated whenever inspiration hits, so I don't know how many this will eventually have or how well kept up it will be, but I hope you all enjoy. **

**Category: Romance  
Setting: Pre, during, and after movie.  
Characters/Pairings: Daniel Atlas. Daniel/Henley  
Rating/Warnings: K+, minor spoilers for the second movie  
Song: **_**I'd Come for You**_ **by Nickelback**

 **Disclaimer: Neither** _ **Now You See Me,**_ **the characters, or the song belong to me.**

* * *

I'd Come for You

 _Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading.  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

It had taken him two years, but he had finally taken that crucial step up. Finally off the streets, he was ready to show the world what J. Daniel Atlas could really do. His first show was a month away, but he could barely sleep at night with all the plans that ran through his mind. He was only partially ready. The show order was prepared and he had the majority of the needed props, but there was still the matter of finding another assistant. Rebecca was good, but if he ever wanted to make it to the big leagues then he needed to do bigger and better tricks, and then required more assistants.

He had spent the past two nights pouring over the resumes he had received—admittedly it was not a large pile, but whoever he chose had to be the very best. He had narrowed it down to two, but he was torn. Both had their own specialties with one being an escape artist while the other focused on close up magic. He'd Googled and searched them on YouTube, and both were good at what they did, but would they fit in well with this plans? Frustrated, Daniel carefully placed the resumes on the table and turned back to his laptop. He had found both of the girls on YouTube fairly easily and, though the quality of the videos were not the best, the quality of the magic more than made up for it. He played one video and watched as the girl dazzled a small group of people in what looked like a church basement with her quick movements and card tricks.

Though the crowd was astonished, Daniel could follow the girl's movements and knew what was coming before she did it, though she performed each trick with an ease that only came from practice. Her finale, however, was concerning as she pulled a hat from a rabbit in a gory trick that made him nauseous. Switching to the next video, he watched the other girl allow herself to be handcuffed and placed in a large red bag which was tied at the top and then placed in a large box which was then shackled shut. Two teenaged boys held a curtain over the box before letting it drop to reveal the girl now sitting proudly on top of the still shackled box. Though he knew how the escape was done, the sheer speed at which she escaped was mind-blowing. He switched back to the first video and watched it again, before switching to the other.

Picking up the resumes, he read over a few lines before making his decision. Putting one aside, he took the other in both hands and read it carefully a final time. Nodding, he knew he was making the right choice: Henley Reeves.

 _I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground.  
But it doesn't matter cause I made it up. Forgive me.  
Now everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out.  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.  
_

He never regretted hiring Henley, but sometimes he did wonder if it had been the right decision. The first few months were great. With Henley and Rebecca, the tricks went off without a hitch and soon they were performing bigger venues and to larger crowds. They hired more stage hands and the tricks began to grow more and more elaborate. For the first time in his life, Daniel felt like a professional. It wasn't Vegas, but it wasn't the streets and it was a steady paycheck.

After about five months, things began to change. Rebecca had never hidden the fact that she wanted him, but she wasn't his type. Sure, he went on a few dates with her, mostly to keep her happy, but he spent the majority of the time mumbling and nodding as she kept up an endless stream of conversation even as he was lost in his own mind planning ahead for future shows. Henley was different. It wasn't often that women didn't even give him a glancing look, but Henley had never once looked at him like that. For the first few months it was strictly professional even as Rebecca did her best to make it less so, but when they began to get used to each other, Henley relaxed more and Daniel was surprised to find he actually enjoyed her company.

Often times they would go for coffee before and after practice where they would discuss new tricks and how to improve on current ones. It was refreshing, and Daniel found himself relaxing around her in ways he had never relaxed before. She told him of her past, and he told her his, surprising even himself when he opened up. Before he was even aware of it, his dinner dates with Rebecca were replaced with dinner with Henley and for the first time he actually paid attention to what someone else had to say. He didn't always listen, true, and it drove her crazy, but it was in his nature and she never tried to change that like so many others had. Instead she helped him direct his need for control and even though he saw what she was doing, he let her.

And then came the night when they were both had a little too much to drink. Daniel wished he could erase that night from his memory, but one thing led to another, and before he knew it they were in bed together. She was still asleep the next morning and in a panic he fled. When she arrived at practice the next day, Daniel ignored her and focused his attention on Rebecca. He knew Henley was hurt, but he honestly didn't know how to deal with what had happened. It wasn't his first time sleeping with a woman, but it was the first time he slept with someone he had grown to care about. And the fact that he had begun to develop feelings for Henley terrified him. All his life he had prided himself on keeping others at bay and having a tight rein on his emotions.

So he ignored her whenever possible, and was curt and harsh when they did interact. In return, she shut herself off and responded in kind. They went on that way for the worst two months of Daniel's life in which he slept only enough to keep himself sane and threw himself into future plans. And in his sleep deprived state, he built the trap door too small. He hadn't meant to, but it hadn't even registered that Henley wouldn't even fit. Rebecca was overjoyed to finally be given the chance to shine, but for Henley it was the last straw. When she confronted him, he had meant to explain himself, but his mouth was faster than his brain and before he knew it she was storming out and he was left cursing himself. But he didn't go after her. It was the biggest regret of his life, but he let her walk out the door.

 _I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing.  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing.  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in.  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will.  
_

The year as the Four Horsemen was both the longest and the shortest of Daniel's life. At first it was awkward, especially between him and Henley. They hadn't been lying when they denied ever being a couple, but they had had something, even if they couldn't and didn't want to explain it. After a few weeks, however, everything began to settle down and it was just like old times. The years apart had cooled Henley's temper and Daniel forced himself to put aside his pride and agree to be friends. The four of them fell into a comfortable routine, and that ease and relaxation he had once experienced soon began to return and for the first time since she had left, Daniel felt content. Even if the whole thing was a trick and they spent the rest of their lives in prison, Daniel wouldn't take back a single moment.

Except for when Merritt flirted and all but threw himself at Henley. It was disgusting and Daniel knew the older man only did it to get a rise out of him. And it worked. Even as she turned him down, she would laugh and smile. It was during that year before their heists that Daniel realized he was head over heels in love. It killed him that Merritt had known even before he did, but he was grateful to the man for never revealing how deep his feelings for Henley actually went. When he first realized how he felt, it had thrown him into a complete panic. He had cared for people before, but he promised himself that his only love would be magic. And here Henley had managed to worm her way in and made him break that promise.

But as she caught his eye and smiled in his direction, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

 _So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone,  
I'd search forever just to bring you home.  
Here and now, this I vow….  
No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember:  
You know I'll always come for you.  
_

When Henley approached Dylan for a way out, Daniel thought she was joking. It had been seven months since they had been forced into hiding, but as Dylan annoyingly kept reminding them, the Eye had plans for them. But when Dylan came back the next day with a chance at a life away from the organization and out of reach of the law, she took it without a second thought. Merritt and Jack had tried to talk her out of it, but Daniel had just stared. For the first time, he could think of nothing and so he remained silent as she packed her bags and said her goodbyes. Even as he mumbled a farewell, he still didn't believe she was really leaving. Again. Her shoulders drooped as he barely said goodbye, but she straightened quickly and picked up her last back and began to walk toward the door. That was the moment where it finally clicked that she was really walking out again.

"Henley!"

She turned and he caught her quickly, pressing a frantic kiss to her lips. She was surprised, but recovered quickly and responded, deepening the kiss. They stood there oblivious to the others who stared wide eyed before slipping out to leave the two alone. Breaking apart, Henley looked up, but Daniel kept his eyes closed for a moment before opening them to meet hers. For a moment, neither said a word, but finally Daniel managed one word:

"Stay."

He saw the pain her eyes, and for a moment he thought she was going to change her mind, but then she was shaking her head and he felt his soul shatter.

"I can't. This life, I-I can't do it. Not anymore."

Daniel started to respond, his mind working a mile a minute as he tried to think of ways to convince her to stay, but she silenced him with another kiss. When she drew away, he leaned his forehead against hers. The moments ticked by before Henley spoke.

"You could come with me, you know."

He wanted nothing more than to do that. To be with her for the rest of his life. But he couldn't do it. He shook his head and backed away, her hand gently dropping from his.

"I can't."  
His voice choked and Henley nodded in understanding. She smiled sadly and stepped toward him. Her hand cupped his face and he closed his eyes as she drew him into a final kiss. When she pulled away, he kept his eyes closed.

And when he opened them, she was gone.

 _By now you'd know that I'd come for you.  
No one but you. Yes, I'd come for you.  
But only if you told me too.  
And I'd fight for you.  
I'd lie, it's true.  
Give my life for you.  
You know I'd always come for you._


End file.
